


Gaslight Anthem

by RunMarmiteRun



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunMarmiteRun/pseuds/RunMarmiteRun
Summary: Do you ever wonder...When the only way you can communicate is through the way you look, or the songs trapped inside, life is a little different.  Memories don’t leave you no matter how far you’ve run.





	Gaslight Anthem

“You can lean on me until your heart don’t beat...and oh, my, my, it would break your heart...”

Jack and Eugene were in a strange mood. They hardly ever played sad songs, it wasn’t their thing. Usually they played peculiar mixes of upbeat rave music, sometimes even disco or cheesy pop. Five knew this song, though, and it was reaching deep into her thoughts. 

“...if you knew how I loved you, if I showed you my scars, if I played you my favourite song, laying here in the dark...”

She tried not to think about before. There was too much before. If she’d met him before they wouldn’t have even spoken. Running back in the dark that night, Sam had been right about some things and wrong about others. She’d started to get her life together before, yeah, but...fact was, she’d had to drop out of university and go to work. It hadn’t been marks. She’d always been book smart, clever, whatever you wanted to call it. She’d done undergraduate work, gotten started, then things had gone sort of in a nonchalant way towards an eventual goal. But there had been that party, and what happened, and then...well, she just couldn’t do it anymore.

She hadn’t hated her job. It had been alright. Most of her coworkers were nice enough, friendly even. She’d kept a bit distant. There had been that one incident when she’d almost had a panic attack in the loo...funny, it seemed so unreal now. Had that really been her? So traumatized by basic human interaction that she’d hidden for a quarter of an hour because a male supervisor had talked to her? It was after that she’d been called in for counseling and the story had come out.

After zed day, things had happened to her too. Even at Mullins. Strangely because it had already happened to her she was able to not care. Running helped. Even bruised or swollen, her body became hers again. How, even with the world going to pieces, people managed to find time and energy to be cruel in that way...but Sam...he didn’t know.

Five didn’t want him to know. Sam didn’t see her that way. When he smiled at her, it was like he just saw a person. A lot of the other male runners did catcall other female runners, but usually not Five. Short, stocky, burns and scars all over the left side of her body - and something in her eyes. Simon would occasionally try but he was an idiot who also occasionally even tried to flirt with Janine and Maxine. 

“It would break your heart...”

The song was ending. Five remembered kissing Sam. She still didn’t know why she’d done it. She still wanted to do it again, maybe without punching him first. But that would mean facing things worse than zombies and crazy people trying to kill you. That would mean facing the fact that she still wanted to be loved by someone even after everything. That would mean admitting she was more than just a machine, loyal and running no matter what.

Tomorrow she had a run to do. Sam wanted her to help check out that weird Rofflenet code, something about some kind of conspiracy theory and an old church. She rolled back on her cot. Jack and Eugene started to play something more the usual. “Dance with me...it won’t kill ya...mon amour...don’t wanna regret this one...”

Five tried to remember the kiss for a moment before falling asleep. Sam had been shocked and of course she’d just decked him. Had he kissed back? The last time she’d actually kissed someone and enjoyed it she’d been sixteen. Ridiculous but true. That boy had gone off to university later that year and she’d never seen him again. Was this it? Even in the zombie apocalypse she’d be the girl that didn’t have anyone? In the dark, she allowed herself one ironic smile. Then she pulled the threadbare blanket up and tried to get to sleep. There was always a run and this thing checking out a church might be something easy but you never know in an apocalypse.


End file.
